On the Road Again
by fuzzybunnytoo
Summary: Jin and Mugen and Fuu are on the road again Jin x Mugen They are my favs so I will make it double nasty if I am up to it.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters and do not make money from any of them. OK? But, I would love to have a review at the end as payment. Thank you_

Chapter 1

It was getting late that night and they had walked all day suffering the heat. Mugen had walked behind Jin the whole day and had nothing to think about but the sway of Jin's hips. Yep, they were nice hips. He didn't think it was the thing he should be thinking about but he was horny and it really didn't matter whose hips they were. Of course, Jin did have a nice looking set on him male or female and he could think about going down on them with great pleasure.

Jin was so stuck up and quite it would be nice to fuck that piece of ass and hear the sounds of moans and groans of pleasure coming from that cute tightass yelling out. He didn't even know if Jin was into guys, but if he was into it was he a bottom or a top. Right now it really didn't matter he would take either at this point. _'Oh, gods, he was so horny that he was just about to get a case of blue balls. And he was even getting turned on by his most hated enemy's ass. What was going on?'_

He thought about the other person in their party, the girl-Fuu, her chest was small, but they were at least female. That was not such a problem long as there was a lot of noise. He really liked it, when they let you know you were doing a good job. I mean you always want to know if you are giving as good as you get.

Fu slowed down and Mugen wondered what the hell was going on. "Hey, girlie what the heck is going on?"'

"I think I hear a stream over there and we can stop for the night," said Fuu, "let's check it out and see if there is a place to sleep."

"Okay, by me, my feet are barking and I need some z's." Mugen returned.

Jin retorted, "Everything your body does makes a noise… even when you sleep."

"Sit on it, ass hole." Mugen said as he flipped Jin off.

"Aren't you polite," Jin returned with a snide comment and a face for go with it.

"Oh, gee, fish face, great comeback," replied Mugen. "And speaking of fish face, we might fine some supper."

Jin didn't have to agree because all three stomachs growled at the same time. Mugen said," I'll fish, if you guys get the wood. I'm better at catching the things that either of you are."

They both looked a little hurt at the comment but knew he was right so they proceeded with the task given them. It wasn't long and they were sitting by the campfire with full bellies after a large number of fish were consumed. Jin yawned and spread out his matte. Fu decided to take the other side of the camp for her nights sleep and was getting settled. Mugen rolled out his matte close to Jin and laid down to rest for the night.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me!" Jin snipped.

"Oh, you a little afraid of the bogie man getting you or in this case the Mugie man?" Mugen laughed.

"No I am not afraid of you …"Mugie"… cause I can take you anytime, but I would rather have sleep tonight.

"Sure, and I am going to face you so I can look at that cute ass of yours"

"Forget it! I am going to face you so that eliminates that problem." And Jin laid down facing Mugen and thinking, _'crap why did I have to say that….now I have to look at him all night. Those dark eyes in that coffee colored skin and rough and ragged hair. That is a lethal combination. I wonder if he knows that I am thinking about him a lot of the time. And it's getting worse and worse as _time_ goes by. I've already got a hard on and we've just been here a little while."_

Mugen was thinking on the same subject, _'shit, I had to say I was going to face him so he wouldn't have a_ _problem but I already have a problem. And, if he looks this way, he is going to see my problem. Damn it, I'm gonna turn over. That is better than him finding out what is bothering me."_

"Decided on giving me the upper hand?" Jin said.

"Fuck you, ass hole."

"Your vocabulary sure is large."

"That ain't the only thing that I've got that's large."

"Didn't get the irony, did you?"

"Iro-who? You are a real stuck up ass hole."

"Never mind…gee…I am going to sleep." He turned his back to Mugen and proceeded to go to sleep not even noticing that Fu was already asleep.

'_Oh, shit, I got the best scenery in the place. Look at those hips and that soft light color of his arms. They look like they would feel so soft and good. And those lips…I only see half of them, but I know they feel soft and smooth. He probably feels good all over. I would love to run my hand down his yukata and feel how that arm feels soft and smooth and warm to the tough. Then I would take the dark rose tented lips into my mouth and ask for entrance with the glide of my tongue. He would open his mouth and I would suck on his tongue and then he mine each taking turns simulating the act of love. His mouth would feel so good, I just know it would. And, I would pleasure myself until I could take it no more. Opps, I better stop thinking about this or little Mugen will have to wake up sticky in the morning. Mugen moaned at that moment and hoped that Jin didn't notice.'_

Jin was having a problem of his own and thinking about it didn't help when Mugen moaned. It just added sound to his daydream and he began thinking that he should go down to the small creek and hope that it was if not cold at least cool. He was needing some relief. If he went farther down the way a bit he felt sure he could go give himself that needed relief without anyone knowing or hearing. He raised himself slowly and took off down the stream on foot trying to be as quite as he possibly could.

Mugen didn't miss one movement of the other, so he gradually got up and followed him down the stream. Mugen tried to go slow but not lose his prey. He did well until his prey stopped and this made Mugen very curious so he crouched in the weeds as near as he could let himself. What was Jin doing? Tanking off his clothes? Yes! _'Oh, my, what is he going to do? Yes, he is slipping into the water and laying down in it. Oh, all that wonderfully pale skin lying_ _down in the water_.' Mugen was as hot as a fire now. He couldn't believe his dream was there sitting in the waster. Then Jin took his hand and picked up his hard as a rock organ and began to slide it through his hand. Mugen's mind began to totally stop working except for thinking exactly what Jin was doing. Jin began to work himself faster and into a heated situation and he came all over h is chest and belly. Jin moaned a moan of sheer ecstasy but at the same time heard the same moan come from just feet away, He jumped to standing position and found Mugen with his shorts down and his hand on his member and cum all over everywhere.

Jin looked at Mugen as red as he could be from being caught doing what he had been doing or that it was Mugen that caught him. Mugen was as red as he could be too, because he just wasn't used to getting caught. "Hey, man, look I am sorry but you were so HOT."

Jin looked Mugen in the eye and said," So you liked the show did you?"

Mugen adjusted himself and said, "Yeah, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know come here and let me see. He took Mugen pushed him to the ground face down and said," Spread you legs!"

Mugen had no idea what was going to happen but hey, he was up for anything. Jin took some of the cum he had left and some of Mugen's and started working Mugen's opening. First he used one finger then two fingers and at last three fingers and Mugen moaned and hurt after each finger until Jin hit his prostrate and he just let out a yowl of ecstasy. "You like that one do you? Well, get ready you are going to get a lot more." Jin took his hardened member and replaced the three fingers with it. Slowly at first and then faster and deeper. He had Mugen yelling, moaning, and mewling. The sounds were very varied and loud.

Jin bent over and took Mugen's mouth in his and kissed him hard and long. "Now be quite!" Then he replaced his mouth on Mugen's and ravaged it totally. He kissed his neck and made love bites all over it. He worked his penis in and out until Mugen couldn't help it but came as hard as he have ever cum in his life. His mind was totally fuzzy. He was so delirious until Jin grunted behind him and came and it ran down his leg and on to the ground.

Jin laid on top of Mugen for a few minutes and then picked him up and took him to the creek and lay him in it and began washing him. "You feel better now?" Jin asked.

Mugen looked up still dazed, into Jin eyes and said, "Absofuckinglutly." And he lay back as limp as he could possibly be. Jin bent down and gave Mugen a very soft loving kiss and said, "You shouldn't follow people when they get up at night."

"You will never convince me of that one….ever"

Jin chuckled, "Yeah, guess not. Come on lets go back to bed. We can talk about the, what's, why's, and wherefores tomorrow morning."

Jin and Mugen walked arm in arm back to their camp nudging each other, snuggling and kissing each other along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I love to see if I can get them in trouble. Love them deeply.

/thoughts of the characters/

Chapter 2

It was about light when the girl woke with a start.

/Something is different./

She looked over at her two traveling companions and they seemed to be still in deep slumber. The ronin was facing the wild dark one and this seemed strange to Fu because of their hatred of each other.

/Well, they must have moved in the night/

She decided to go back to sleep to catch a couple of extra hours before it became full light.

When that time came Fu awoke again to find both men still asleep.

/Why are they still asleep? We didn't travel that far and I am totally refreshed. Well, I am getting them up so we can get on the road./

"Get up you lazy good for nothing men! You have had enough time to get rested."

The dark one stirred first and grumbled," Shut up! I am in pain here." And he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Fu was taken aback at the words she heard.

/Why would he be in pain/

Jin opened one eye, the one closest to the sky and grumbled, "Tell the sun to go back to bed, it is too early for it to get up." And he tried to go back to sleep but Fu nudged him in the back.

"Get up NOW!" Fu retorted loudly.

"My lord, woman do you have no feelings for the infirmed?" Jin asked with extreme prejudice.

"What do you mean infirmed? When did either of you get hurt?" Fu exclaimed.

Mugen spoke up then with a furious, "It must have been something I ate."

Jin, though he was trying to sleep just could not hold it after that and snickered which Fu heard and it set her off again. Something about lazy, good for nothing, lay abouts, no push, no resolve…a lot of things Jin didn't want to take into consideration, but the noise was to bothersome to sleep. He raised up and looked around, found his glasses and put them on then thought about starting the day.

Mugen sat up and winced and looked at Jin, "You son-of-a-bitch, I got to deal with you? You may have to die today!"

Jin looked over his glasses at the dark one and gazed at him for a while before replying, "I take it you are not entirely happy with your physical condition?"

"You damn straight, four-eyes. You can just kiss my ass."

"Really?" Jin looked at Mugen knowingly with just the slyest of a crook of a smile on his face.

"Damn it , stop that. You just try something and you will be on the end of my sword faster that you can blink." The dark one seemed to be in a foul mood for some reason.

"Just start something asshole and I will finish it with your throat cut from ear to ear." Jin threw back into Mugen's face.

Fu ran between them and cried, "No, not yet, you promised not until we find the samurai that smells of sunflowers. So, just put the fight on hold because we need to find something for breakfast."

"Guess I could catch some more fish." The dark one said.

"Fu I believe that there is a village just up the road about an hour so. We could have something rather than fish is you wish." Jin put in.

Fu thought for a while and looked at both men and figured they needed to have some exercise to work off the bad tempers so she said, "I think a nice breakfast at a real restaurant sounds good so let's go." And she took the lead. Mugen looked daggers at Jin but moved to his place behind Fu. "You are lucky I don't kill you for what you have done to me."

"I did to you? If I remember correctly you participated in the night's activity, too," was the fair one's snide comment.

Mugen look at Jin with the look of death and said, "You sorry son-of-a-bitch it was your fault entirely. If you had not given me that tempting show I wouldn't have gotten turned on and would have gotten a good nights sleep."

"You liked everything you saw and everything that was done to you." Jin accused.

"Just wait, I'll get you back for that, fucker!" Mugen stated.

"Don't think so little man." Jin accused.

They were face to face and almost nose to nose both doing their best cock of the walk imitations when Fu, not hearing any of the conversation turned and stomped her foot, "You guys, just put it on hold, I'm getting hungry."

Both men chuckled and the dark one said, "When has she ever been **not** hungry?"

"Hai," the pale one nodded.

This taken care of the little troop started its march toward the next town. Fu swinging her arms beside her, the dark one with his arms up and hands locked behind his head, and last the pale one with his arms folded and head bowed slightly, everything looking normal from the outside.

/Fu: Damn it, why are they mad at each other in the first place and how long is it going to last/

/Mugen: Last night was humiliating and I am getting him back for every thing he did to me./

/Jin: MMMMMM, that is the best piece of ass I have had in a long time. And I think I may need to partake of it again. Gods, is it firm and nice looking—yes very fine indeed/

They reached the next village in about an hour and a half and immediately settled on a restaurant and ordered food. They ate as if they had been starving. After Fu had finished eating she lounged back and said, "We need to find jobs so we can have money for food and lodging. We have enough money for tonight as far as a place to sleep but not enough to buy food."

"Lets split up, Fu you get rooms over at that inn for tonight and we can meet there at 7 and see where we stand on money, that sound good?" Jin asked.

"That sound good to me," said Mugen. And Fu nodded her agreement.

"Okay, until 7 then." Jin said, turned and left going west.

"See ya at 7 girlie," Mugen said and turned east.

"Ok, 7, good luck guys," Fu said and went back into the restaurant to ask if they needed help. She lucked out the first time as they had a girl out due to child birth and they put her right to work, even agreeing to pay her every day at the day's end. Fu felt content that they would be alright. She just hoped the guys were as fruitful at finding a job as she had been

Mugen was taking a stroll down the street when s gang of hoodlums grabbed a wealthy looking man's money pouch and ran down the street with it. The man kept hollering, "Help, they stole my money!" Mugen started running after the law breakers and caught them on a back street taking all their money and knocking them all out with the hilt of his sword. "Well, now what do we have here?" He looked in the pouches and found that there was plenty of money so it was enough for him and the guy that owned the pouch, too. He sauntered out of the alley way and gave the man back his pouch with a big smile on his face. The man was overjoyed and offered Mugen a reward for his efforts. "Thanks a lot," Mugen smiled even bigger and left the man happy.

/See what a good deed will do for you./

Jin didn't have as much luck as Mugen and Fu but he did find a job chopping wood for an old man which gave him a little bit of money. After spending the whole afternoon with the wood Jin was tired and headed for the Inn.

/I hope the others got jobs because I am so hungry./

Mugen was the first to get to the restaurant at 7 and saw that Fu had a job right away because she was running back and forth to the kitchen getting orders, so he sat down at a table. He banged his hand on the table and yelled, "Hey, girl, get me some food!"

Fu looked over at him and when she saw who it was she gave him the evil eye stare and came over to his table. "You didn't get a job did you?"

He held out a hand full of money and said, "What do you think, ha?

She looked at all the money he had and her jaw dropped. "Who did you rob?"

He looked at her and huffed, "Hey, I got this fair and square…from some thieves that stole it."

She laughed and said, "See I told you it was robbery!"

"Well, not exactly…just a little bit." Then he smiled big.

"Long as the law doesn't come after us I don't care. Have you seen Jin?"

"Nope."

"I am sure he got a job. He is the responsible one." She retorted.

"Meaning I'm not? Well, I will just keep all this money to myself then." Mugen wasn't going to be disparaged by Fu.

"No! It all goes in the community pot so we can all live." Fu said quickly.

"Now you jump up and down, I might think about it." With that he turned his back to her.

/It is my money after all. I ran those guys down and that took time so it should be my idea if it goes in the "community" pot./

As Mugen mused about where his money should go in came Jin slowly and sat down beside Mugen.

"You find a job?" Mugen asked.

"Hai." Replied Jin.

"Hard work?"

"Hai."

"Real talkative tonight aren't you?" Muegen snickered.

"Ass!" Replied Jin

That did it and Mugen just burst out laughing as hard as he could. The other customers looked his way and huffed at the lout that was disturbing their dinner. Fu ran over and told Mugen, "Hush, you are making a scene and you'll get me fired." Mugen knew he would have to reign in his frivolity or never hear the end from Fu so he hushed except for a snicker ever once in a while.

They both ordered food and ate quickly for they were very hungry. Then, they sat enjoying some sake and for a change each others company.

Mugen leaned over to Jin and whispered to him, 'Fu has to work until 11 so would you like to go up to the room and uh…..well…I am getting to feel like some action."

"You mean you got over being taken and want to try to see if you can take me?" Jin retorted.

Mugen gave Jin a big goofy grin and said, "So you object?"

"Mugen, I am so tired I don't know if I am up for your games." Jin said.

"Well, you admitting that…I win a battle?"

Jin gave Mugen a murderous look and decided he was not as tired as he first thought for he wanted to show this upstart he could win any game against him. Jin slowly rose and bent to Mugen's ear to whisper," You're on water rat." Then he moved to the exit. Mugen smiled a big evil smile and ran for the door passing Jin in the process.

/Run water rat, I can beat you at the game and not get to the room first. You are just a waiting prey./

Jin continued to their room with a slight smile on his lips. He entered the room and was jumped by Mugen first thing, but he sidestepped him and Mugen landed on the floor but regained his stance as quick as a cat. Mugen grabbed Jin around the waist and Jin didn't move.

/Mugen: something is wrong….he isn't moving./

"What's the deal? You aren't moving. Why?" asked Mugen.

"I win because I am going to **let** you be seme tonight." Jin replied.

"That is just wrong. I don't like this." Mugen was mad.

"You are wasting time. You get to have sex and you are thinking too hard about if you won or I won." A little smile touched Jin's lips and he slid his hand down over Mugen's head of unruly hair and down to his ear. He leaned over and touched Mugen's ear with his lips and said, "You ready?"

Mugen's mind changed gears and all he could think of was SEX! He pulled Jin over to the futon and pushed him down onto it and looked at the picture of the pale one at his mercy for a while with predatory eyes.

/MMMMMMMMMM this is going to be great./

Mugen went to all fours and moved up from Jin's feet slowly taking in all there was there. He undid Jin's clothes at the same time.

/Oh, this is heaven./

He moved to pull the cloth off Jin's chest and licked the wonderful pale skin he found there. It tasted so good of woods and salty sweat, making a delicious aroma. He stopped at one of the nubs and lathed it with his tongue and nipped it just a little hard. Jin gave a small sound and Mugen's mind went into overdrive.

/You are going to be fucked like you have never been fucked before you pale son of a bitch./

These thoughts were in the white heat of passion. Then he let out a moan to tell his prey he was coming. He moved up to Jin's lips and took them fully with aggression and passion. They battled for superiority in the kiss but it was an even match and at the end both won.

Passion took hold of both combatants and each tried to get the others clothes off as soon as possible. Then there they were as nature had left them and they looked in each others eyes and each saw the same smoldering fire staring back.

Mugen touched Jin's face lightly and said reverently,"You are so beautiful, pale and delicate."

Jin returned the favor with," And as I find your beauty, so dark and delicious looking, I could devour you so slowly and enjoy it so much." And he took his hand and ran it through Mugen's unruly hair and pulled him into another hard kiss. The heat was palpable in the room from the passion.

/Mugen:Where did this guy learn to kiss like this? He is so hot./

Mugen came out of the kiss and not to be outdone he took Jin's ear and with his tongue gave him euphoric bliss with his very capable abilities. He heard Jin moan his appreciation and knew his own body was responding at the same time.

Mugen then moved down slowly, down Jin's body with his mouth giving each part of his chest needed affection. Then ending at the shaft that was rock hard, Mugen smiled an evil smile.

/I knew I could get you there…now let me show you what a water rat can really do/

Mugen took Jin's shaft in his mouth and circled it with his tongue ending it at the bottom and began massaging the bottom of it with the in and out motion of his tongue. Jin rose off the futon and Mugen took his hands and held Jin's hips in place. He continued to suck Jin until he felt it was almost time for his release and he stopped.

Jin looked down at Mugen with expectance in his eyes. Mugen smiled, "Not yet, you are going to fulfill my desires tonight." And with that he began slowly licking his fingers and putting as much saliva as possible on them while he looked at Jin with smoldering eyes. Then he started working Jin's entrance to get it ready with his fingers. This was going to be the best fuck he had ever given and that would make him the winner.

When he had Jin ready, he eased up between Jin's beautiful pale legs and positioned him for entrance. "Are you ready?' He said. And Jin replied, "Get it over with." So, Mugen plunged into Jin and there was a big umph and Mugen was seated in the place he so wanted to be…Jin.

/OH…This feels so good. I could stay here forever. So hot and….oh…/ Feelings were coming so fast that he had to move and so he did with a passion. The furor with which he plunged in and out was only equaled to his sword fighting and soon he felt the tug of his climax coming and he regretted it for this was mind blowing.

The Climax happened so fast and it made his whole body sing. After the white light and euphoria of it was slowing to a glow he fell to the side and noticed that Jin too had climaxed.

/Why did I not notice that. I missed it. Oh, my body is still humming./

"You ok Jin?" Mugen asked.

Jin with a small smile on his face said, "Yes, water rat, it seems there are uses for you after all." He turned, covered himself and went to sleep…the smile still there.

/Mugen: Damn, did that asshole just go to sleep on me. Well, maybe that's not such a bad idea./

Mugen put his clothes back on and snuggled up to Jin to go to sleep. As he did the thought crossed his mind that he would tell Jin in the morning that he just moved a lot when he slept, for he didn't want the pale one to know how bad his body's warmth was what he needed to be near now.

A/N: Read and review, please.


End file.
